


Help!

by SevielCiel



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bigger Than Jesus Controversy, Crying, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Night Terrors, Nightmares, No Slash, Platonic Cuddling, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevielCiel/pseuds/SevielCiel
Summary: John has a nightmare that leaves him shaken up
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Help!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment to let me know if you enjoyed the story!  
> Also, kudos are welcomed :-)

The adrenaline was high now.

Four young men were standing close to one another, guitars strapped to the backs of three of them.

"Okay, lads, where are we goin'?" asked John, the group leader, smiling up at his friends.

"To the top" chorused the three boys.

"And where is that?"

"To the toppermost of the peppermost, Johnny!" shouted all together Paul, George and Ringo happily as the four started laughing together.

"Okay, boys! You're on now!" said Brian, smiling happily at his boys, checking that their suits and ties were fixed.

With a last pat on their shoulders, he watched as the Beatles ran up the stage, cheers welcoming them as usual.

The crowd was as energetic as usual, if not more.

John couldn't hear George and Ringo at all, and could hardly hear Paul, who was merely inches away from him.

He looked over to Paul, shooting him a big smile and Paul smiled back, eyes twinkling happily, before resuming the plucking of the bass.

They were just about to start singing the chorus of 'If I fell', Paul and John both leaning down to the microphone to sing their harmony, when a loud bang shot through the stage.

Suddenly, all music stopped as the four men shared glances.

Paul's eyes widened, his hands slowly making their way to his stomach.

John's gaze followed, face paling.

The black suit was suddenly staining red.

He had been shot.

"Paul!" shouted John, grabbing him and slowly lowered him, his head resting on the older's lap.

Suddenly they were alone, everything was black, music was pouring over them.

"PLEASE! SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!" shouted frantically the poor man, looking around.

But no one was in sight.

"Johnny… I broke my promise"

He looked down, tears brimming his eyes.

He reached out with a hand, slowly stroking back Paul's sweat-coated hair out of his forehead.

"No, love. You're gonna survive...You can't leave me…" whimpered brokenly the auburn haired man, tears finally streaming down his cheeks.

A weak chuckle left Paul's pale lips, his face too pale, his eyes too glossed. He softly reached out with a hand, gently caressing John's cheek.

"I love you, John. Never forget that" and with that, the hand dropped heavily.

John looked down at the still open eyes of Paul McCartney, still open but now glazed over and unresponsive.

He leaned down, kissing his forehead and wiping away a small rivulet of blood going down his chin, before breaking down in the most pained weep he had ever done.

Paul woke up with a start.  
Still groggy, he looked around to try and find what had woken him up.

He was about to lay back down, when his ears caught a noise.

It was a small whimper.

He looked over to the other bed, where his best friend, John, was sleeping, only to find said man thrashing around and whimpering, small distressed noises leaving his throat.

"John?"   
No answer.

"John? Wake up" he tried again.

He was about to lay down again, when the moonlight filtering from the window -they had forgotten to close the blinds- hit the man's face.  
The young man's doe eyes widened at the sight of tears streaming down the other man's pale cheeks.

Now alarmed, he quickly jumped out of bed, sitting at the edge of the other one.

He started shaking his friend, until he quickly woke up with a startled scream.

"Woah, mate! Are ye alright?" he asked alarmed, and very concerned.

At the sound of Paul's voice, John just quickly started weeping again, with more force and startling the other man.

He reached out with his arms and John quickly hid in them, still sobbing his heart out.

It was a painful thing to witness, thought Paul, tightening his grip on John for comfort, muttering soft words into his ear to calm him down.

Whatever he had dreamt, it was quite frightening, to reduce John Lennon to tears, especially since the poor lad was used to have nightmares.

"It was horrible!" told John between sobs, his face buried into Paul's crook of neck, making his words muffled.

"You...You died in my arms, Paul!" he shouted, pulling away to look into the other's wide eyes.

"Oh, Johnny! It's alright, it was only a nightmare. A horrible nightmare, but I'm here. I'm not hurt and I'm not going to abandon you!" he gently reassured, letting once again John to put his head back onto his chest arms tightly holding him close as he rested his back on the headboard.

John looked at him tearily, his expression copying the one of a scared child, with big brown eyes, quivering lips and hands tightly grasping the bedsheets.

"Promise?" he asked in a small, vulnerable voice, absolutely smashing Paul's heart into million pieces.  
"Promise" he whispered back.

He planted a kiss onto the top of his head, before resting his chin on top of it as he gently began rocking back and forth, like a mother reassuring her terrified child.

"I love you, Paul" softly muttered John, slowly falling back asleep, his hand tightly gripping Paul's pyjama shirt in his fist.

"I love you too" mumbled lovingly Paul, leaning down to press a kiss onto his cheek, and the auburn haired lad smiled slightly, before completely falling asleep.

After staring at him for a little bit more and gently cradling him again, Paul fell asleep too, his arms still tightly clasped around John's body as they slept one on top of the other.

The next morning, Brian found them just like this.

He smiled and covered them back up, deciding that they have earned five more minutes of sleep.


End file.
